the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Leria Enderlain
Lady 'Leria Woodcourt '(née Enderlain) is the Baronetess of the Baronetcy of Ebonhollow and a noblewoman of The Bite. Having become lady of Ebonhollow after the death of her brothers during their escape in the Invasion of Gilneas, Leria has brought her family back into the fold of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, joined the Blades of Greymane as a skilled archer, and seeks to revitalize her family's name. She is currently married to Sir Alastar Woodcourt, captain of the Arbor Wardens and lord of Highroost. The two share a faith in the Old Ways and due to wicker blood relations can both speak Galui. Recently, she has given birth to twin boys, Ernst and David. Description Long tresses of Raven black hair cascades down to Leria's back like liquid silk, framing her heart-shaped face and hanging in her face. Her hair is wild and long, flowing down to her midback before folding into soft curls. It is not uncommon to see grey-ish feathers tied near her ears. A light tan kisses Leria's pale skin with dark freckles on her arms, shoulders and cheeks, meeting with stormy grey eyes and soft pink lips always curled into a smile. Rarely seen in normal clothing outside of her own home, Leria arms herself in a variety armor sets, ranging from black, grey and red plate displaying the wolf sigil of the region she serves to the leather, fur and chainmail set in the colors of the House of Woodcourt. Her weapons are pratical enough, focused more on range despite Leria's melee combat training. She is always seen with her Ironwood longbow or Tirassian Harpoon gun as her primary weapons, along with a longsword on her waist. Blessed with a second form, Leria was afflicted with the Worgen curse during her time serving the Ashen Coast. Redish Brown fur replaces Leria's pale skin and black hair, naturally stormy grey eyes turning to sapphire blue. Her fangs and claws are an ivory color, proving to be much as effective as her other weapons. It is rare enough to see Leria in this form and never seems to enter it outside of dire combat. = History Here lists the happening of Leria's life from childhood to the present. Childhoood Born the fourth child of Lord Edric and Lady Aris Maryn, Leria was brought into this world on october seventh in the Ashen Coast of Gilneas and its growing chain of Nobility. With the fall of House Cobalstant and the Grayblades rise to power, the House of Enderlain had too begun to rise in power - rivaling the other baronet families of the Bite and bringing a large amount of wealth into their coffers. Leria's early years of childhood were peaceful enough, from the time she could comprehend the world around her, Aris had groomed Leria to be a proper noble lady, educating her in poetry, history and court edicate at the early age of five. While her sister enjoyed such studies Leria found an interest in swords and other weapons, particularly the longbow, much to her mothers disliking. Under her grandmother, she even learned to speak Galui and other wicker traditions. Over time, Leria was marked as an archer prodigy within her family, easily surpassing her elder brothers, others her age and beyond. However, while things were for a time peaceful, fate would not be so kind to the Enderlain family for long. Seventh Skull Originally seen as just a small bandit group that posed no threat to the growing baronet family, the Seventh Skull legion had made their mark across the Ashen Coast, having harassed small hamlets and other towns for a while. However, their seemingly small-scale operations quickly esculated and towns like Karnsburg, Rosefield and soon, Seabreeze was attacked. With no warning, a great fire was started at Besterlint Manor with the intent of killing the Enderlain family while the main bulk of the legion sacked the town and vanished into the night. Though the manor guards were able to get the family to safety, the effects of this attack would be felt for weeks to come. Riots in the streets began and several threats were made towards Lord Edric and his family, urging the aging lord to send his children and wife to Gilneas City whilst he led reconstruction efforts in Ebonhollow, feeling this would both ensure their safety from the Seventh Skull and from their own people. North of the Ashen Coast For years the Enderlain children and Lady Aris lived a comfortable life in Gilneas city, having bought a large home with servents to tend to their every need. Leria, like her other siblings, continued her studies and training under the watchful eyes of her mother - often looking to find her own path and escape the fate that her mother had created for her. This escape came in the form of the Gilnean millitary. In her teens, Leria had grown to be very skilled with a longbow and was capable with a longsword, thanks to hours of practice and hard work with her brothers. Feeling her talents were sufficient, Leria applied to the gilnean millitary in hopes of leaving Gilneas City, her family and ultimately, the fate of most noble daughters - politcal marriage. Much to her mothers displeasure, Leria was accepted into the millitary and soon left Gilneas City, her escape route found and achieved. After leaving Gilneas city she began to rise through the ranks of the Gilnean millitary, eventually finding herself in the midst of the Worgen Outbreak some years later. The Worgen and fall Now an adult and respected Markswomen, Leria and her team were sent to Gilneas city to aid in the evacuation with the now-free Northgate rebels. Despite putting up a valiant defense and ensuring the lives of many, they were ultimately forced to retreat. Among the very few to come out of the conflict still human and not bitten by worgen, Leria led what remained of her group back to Duskhaven - helping transport those who had been turned and remaining with the survivors until the Catacylsm and invasion of the Forsaken. Leria did what she could to fight the Forsaken's naval attacks and protect the people of Duskhaven, but she was in the end, forced to retreat with what remained of Duskhaven's people, the rest of her team killed in the land-shattering eathquakes of the Cataclysm. She aided in escorting the Duskhaven refugees to Stormglen Village, but in the end decided not to continue her work as a soldier and instead return home to the Ashen Coast, feeling a sense of duty to her family in their most dire hour. While avoiding the Battle of Gilneas City, Leria was able to make it back to Ebonhollow as the Orcs began their initial siege, first attacking the Range and the ruins of Bannhurst before setting their eyes on the home of the Enderlains. At first, Lord Edric had allowed Leria and her warrior-sisters to take part in the battle - insisting that they would need every sword they could muster. This plan was quick to fail, the Kor'kron legions slaughtering Ebonhollow's millitary, killing both of Leria's brothers and mortally wounding Lord Edric himself. Forced to retreat back into the town, what remained of Ebonhollow's population were placed on ships and sent away from Gilneas towards the Kaldorei capital of Darnassus. The destruction of Seabreeze was inevitable, so Lord Edric send his wife, Leria and her two sisters to the Kaldorei capital of Darnassus by ship - just as he did the rest of his people - in hopes of ensuring the Enderlain line would not die out. Whilst Leria, Yvette and Lady Aris were able to reach the Elven city without issue, the ship transporting the eldest daughter, Alisa, was caught in a terrible storm during the night. Alisa and her crew are presumed dead. Time among the elves and the return to Gilneas. Shortly after arriving in Darnassus, Leria set out to reclaim her home. With only rumors floating around about the fate of Ebonhollow, Leria untimately blamed herself for the death of her father - despite having no control over his death - and vowed to reclaim Ebonhollow and continue on his legacy. After an extended period of time, Leria used what little remained of her gold to hire mercenaries and rally Ebonhollow refugees before returning to the Ashen Coast during the heat of the Second Range Rebellion. Seeing it foolish to directly dive into such a conflict when her house was so weak, Leria returned to the Ashen Coast unoticed, instead choosing to begin reconstruction efforts of the baronetcy before reaching out to Lord Berenal Grayblade and making him aware of the Enderlain's return. Shortly after, Leria joined the Blades of Greymane and was made Baronetess of Ebonhollow and works to return her land to its former glory and revitalize her family name. Since then, Leria has seen many conflicts in the Ashen Coast from the Wicker rebellion to the ventures in the Blightlands and more recently, the attacks on Havre. Relationship Shortly after joining the blades of Greymane, Leria met a Reach-born lord named Alastar Woodcourt within the City of Brandon's Stead. The two of them quickly became dear friends and soon were inseparable before they both confessed their love for one another and began courting. Ever in-love, the two of them would spend every second of their free time together and on one eve, Alastar proposed to Leria, who whilst shocked, happily said yes. The two of them have faced many trials together, fighting along-side another on Draenor, in the Ashen Coast, the Blightlands and even the Island of Havre. It was soon after the efforts in the Blightlands that Leria became pregnant. Currently, Leria and Alastar are happily married, enjoying life together with their two newborn twins Ernst and David.